Dream Timer
For Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Dream Timer is a ficitonal character that appears in the Vicacious Xiamen. The Dancing Dream An aborginee dreamt something that he thought it was ordinary his everyday life in the Australia. His dreamscape is showing him different sequences of the dreams at the fireplace. He is not sure at what he saw. His fear seemed to appear as his facial expression showed. He hid something that he refused to reveal his fear. The Matrix Covenant--The Ultimate Escape Matrix seized all the Australian region, but him. They missed him. The Australia is spreading by the population of Matrix. He is the only one who faces his own fate in which he should be going or not either way. The Vivacious Xiamen When the Vivacious Xiamen needs another desperate escape and looks for an exit, they realize what their fate would come. However, Dream Timer surprise the Vivacious Xiamen by showing his secret powers in which he thought it was just a magic. He dream-teleported his own team to a dream sequence in which no one knows whether the danger or not. The Dream Girl Dream Timer has dream troubles by not realizing that Dream Girl is trying to seize his own dream world. He is threatened by the Dream Girl, the one who is looking for the belonger of the dream world and killing the belonger yet. He is ordered not to help by Armstrong. Armstrong explains him that he is not far experienced fighter and lets him show him once again and his team for the first time. Successfully, Armstrong and his team saved Dream Timer's dream world. Armstrong seems so strange to his team, telling them its okay to destroy the Dream Girl because of Dream Girl is deadliest and most wanted bad coldheart to Dream Timer. Psi Girl and Lost Trip--Lost in Time Psi Girl faces Armstrong by asking whether if Armstrong is not telling him the truth. Armstrong makes a valid point in telling Psi Girl that she kept a secret that she had two teams--Calibre and Lost Trip while she is visiting him and his secret team. Psi Girl is readying to fight Armstrong, but Psi Girl does not expect to face Armstrong's team--Dream Timer, Shee, Super XRC, and Tosaku. Tosaku's Death Dream Timer faces his own fate by opening his own dream to choose whether he stays on the team--Boy Power Sect or leave them for good. He can not take a risk by thinking twice and looking at the death of Tosaku. He knows that he could be next if he stays on the team. Vivacious Xiamen Armstrong informs Super XRC and Shee that Dream Timer might left and disappear because Tosaku died. Shee and Super XRC are shocked to hear the fact Tosaku actually died. Shee asked even if Tosaku knew the time is coming for his death with his mysterious precognitive powers that requires with drawing or penciling. Armstrong told Shee that he has not seen what Tosaku was doing it. Super XRC asks Armstrong about what happened to Zeck and Zitron as Super XRC couldn't help wondering. Armstrong sighed and told Super XRC in front of Shee that Zeck and Zitron are looking for revenge against whoever killed Tosaku. Category:Character Category:2010 Category:2010 Fairview Comics Character